


Bathing In Comfort

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bathing/Washing, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Angst, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rude encounter out shopping, Cyclonus comforts Tailgate while bathing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing In Comfort

Well, she would have probably lost a lot of money if she had made that bet.

 

Never let it be said that she could enjoy a moment naked with her lover Cyclonus without it leading to her dripping with their fluids by the end of it.

 

But they were still in the bath and still very naked.

 

"Are you feeling better, Tailgate?"

 

Tailgate snapped out of her wandering mind, looking away from the shiny taps and the bubbles to look up at him.  "Ah, y-yes.  Yes, I am."

 

"Don't let what that fool said to you bother you.  You won't ever have to bother with him again."

 

"You're not going to-?"

 

"No." He moved, his legs coming up to encircle her as he scrubbed at her back, "We are simply not going to do our business there anymore.  Not as long as he's working there."

 

"Cyclonus..."

 

"I merely left a stern call with the manager of the store.  After all, it's supposed to cater to all clientele of every shape and size.  It would do them no good for business if one of their employees insults a customer who wishes to purchase something by claiming they 'don't have the right body'."

 

Tailgate leaned back into his touch, letting him finish up before finally letting his arms pull her back into his chest.  She had been so nervous, but so exciting about getting her own sexy, little outfit for Cyclonus.  He was even going to get a similar one to match.

 

But that man... he said she needed to lose some weight first.  Or at least try to fit into something smaller first.  And a lot of other harsh things.

 

Cyclonus petted her hair before kissing it.  "Do not worry about that tonight."

 

"I-I'm sorry?"

 

"You were thinking about when I was going to have sex with you in the bath, right?"

 

Her blushing face was enough of an answer as her lover chuckled.

 

"Do not worry.  I won't do anything like that while you are upset.  Just relax and enjoy the bath."

 

Tailgate smiled softly as she rolled her head back into his chest.  Her eyes closed on their own as he brought up the soapy washcloth to clean her.

 

Then she felt his breath at her ear.  "But once you're feeling better tomorrow, I intend to make you forget everything about that man.  And everything else as well."

 

The shiver at his chuckle made her feel warm inside.  Oh well, at least she had tonight off.

 

END


End file.
